Edward's Ivory Lullaby
by xXEmmetteXx
Summary: Edward's fingers used to dance on the ivory keys of a baby grand piano. But that all changed in one night, when his melody was ruined by the homunculi. Oneshot. Please R&R I suck at summaries.


**Hey something random I came up with during my piano recital. I was like, "Wow! I NEED TO TYPE THIS!" I don't own Iris or Fullmetal Alchemist or any other piano music you may see in this story. OH and I kind of used the Soul Eater idea that people can be born as weapons…BUT I DON'T OWN THAT! And I was out of ideas, so MREHEHEH! And **_**durei shini **_**means **_**"Life death".**_** So don't kill me if it's wrong…**

**-Whales.**

**Fullmetal's POV.**

_I can't believe Al found this damn piano…My initials are still under the the _hell_ did he find it?_ My fingers began dancing on the white ivory keys, occasionally hitting a flat or a sharp as I played "Iris". I sang the lyrics softly under my breath, remembering when I played for my mother.

"I would give up forever to touch you. Cuz I know that you'd feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, and I don't want to go home right now."

The door creaked. I ignored it, thinking it was Alphonse. What shocked me were the tears that slowly fell from my face as I played. My voice shook slightly, then I just stopped singing all together. A hand was on my shoulder.

"Edward…" A feminine voice cooed in my ear.

"W-Winry?"

"Humans are such gullible creatures, aren't they, Greed?"

"En-" I was cut off by something cold hitting the back of my head.

"Yeah. They really are."

**Elliot's POV.**

I walked down to Ed's room, where the piano was. I liked to play, and Edward was helping me learn "Heart and Soul". I knocked softly on the door.

"Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!"

I opened the door to see two Edwards and Ling. One Edward was lying on the floor, the back of his head was coated with a thick layer of blood. The other Edward was absolutely fine, nothing wrong. Except, one thing was off. Edward _never ever_ stopped playing, not even when he'd played his fingers bled.

"You would be Edward, but you've got one thing wrong, Envy."

"What would that be?"

"Since Edward got his piano, he never stopped playing the song right after he starts."

Red static-like electricity covered 'Edward' and he was soon a short(ISH), palm-tree-like man with black hair.

"Let's take the shrimp and leave. She's probably not an alchemist. We've got to get a move on."

"But if she knows-"

"If she knows what?"

"If she knows that we're homunculi, then if she exposes us we're screwed, right? We should either take them both or wait."

Envy kicked my into the wall.

"You got lucky, human. Next time I'll take _you_ and _Alphonse_. You hear me?"

"Mk. Just know that I won't let you take my weilder again. I will destroy you."

"Your _what_?"

"Food for thought. Look it up later, Envy! You were the one who was just saying we've got to go!"

Envy and Ling picked Ed up and fled.

"Elli! What happened? Why is the window open?"

"Homunculi."

"What were they doing here?"

"I don't know, but they've got Edward."

Al hit the floor with a _THWOMP_ as his human body hit the floor. Desbelief shrouded his soul as he took in the blood on my music stand, the blood drops on the floor, and the note left behind.

I read the note out loud.

"_Remember your promise." It can save you and Alphonse, just trust me, 't forget: Long or short, above beneath, there's a creature that dwells, with razor sharp teeth. Old or young, used or new, there's one below you. You simply can't fight the beast __**below**__. You're usually the __**central**__ disk of attention at __**HQ**__._

"Promise?"

"Ed…You knew all along. You idiot. If you'd known, you could've just had me play the music with you! I could've protected you from those damn homunculi."

"It's not your fault."

"It could be. Ed's not the brightest crayon in the box, you know that as well as I do."

"True, true. But what do we do?"

"Wait for them to return, then we can beat them and take Ed back."

"But you're only a-"

"Doesn't matter. I've faced Homunculi before. Besides, I'm willing to die for my weilder."

"That's not my point! You're just a kid!"

"Like you can talk. We can either wait it out, or we can go after them. But, remember this: even if we go after them, there may not be a chance Ed's alive still. Find out where they took him. That's our first step. Oh, and tell Roy nothing. We don't want him to find out, he'll tell the Fuhrer, with is that last thing we need."

"Right!" Al agreed, standing up and leaving the room to do research.

I sat on the piano bench and played the only song I knew. My fingers danced to "Hallelujah" by Rufus Wainwright. Words escaped my lips as Winry, Roy, Riza, Havoc, and Falman entered the room.

"I heard there was a secret chord that David played and it pleased the Lord, but you don't really care for music do you? It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, the major lift. The baffled king composing, Hallelujah."

Riza hummed, Roy got up from his seat on the floor and left, followed by Havoc who was wheeled out by Falman. Riza put her hand on my shoulder as I finished "Hallelujah".

"What's wrong?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course. I am Riza Hawkeye, you know."

I laughed, nodding. I told her all that I knew.

"You're pretty smart for a weapon. And what do you think I am to tell Roy?"

"Nothing. Tell him Ed's off looking for the stone."

"Right." Riza nodded, walking out of the room. "And don't worry, we'll get your weilder back."

"Thanks, Riza."

"No problem. Weapons gotta stick together, right?"

"Hai!"

She closed the door behind her.

_**A FEW MONTHS LATER:**_

_What I wouldn't give for durei shini to know that Ed was okay…_

"You okay?" Havoc asked me.

"Eh? Oh, yeah. Just worryin', y'know?"

"Yeah."

"Any new leads, Havoc?"

"Nope. Unfortunately, Ishval's a bust, and so is Drachma. Where the hell is he!" Havoc replied.

"Damn it! Wait a second…" I said, putting two fingers on each of my temples. "Where is the note Edward left?"

"Right here, why?" Falman said, handing me a copy of the note.

"Central HQ is bolded… and so is below… He's below Central HQ."

"How can you tell?"

"Well, 'below central HQ' is bolded, so I'm pretty sure that's where he is."

"I doubt it, but okay."

A familiar sound clanged in my ears. Blade on blade.

"That's-RIZA!" I yelled, running out of the room like lightening.

"I'm fine!" The blade-version of Riza Hawkeye said, being weilded by her weilder, Roy Mustang.

"I'm afraid you can't go any further." A masked man laughed at Roy.

"Armstrong! You know how to shoot a gun, right?"

"Well, I am quite the marksmen. It's passed down through the-"

"NO TIME FOR THE CRAP! Just freaking point and shoot, k?"

"Right." He said, downhearted.

I transformed into two ballistic knives(THEY EXIST), and Armstrong caught me, aimed, and lunged at Roy's assailant.

"What the heck is going on out here? Since when do you use ballistic knives, anyway?"

"Sorry! Wrong sword. Killerblade mode." I whispered, quickly transforming into a katana. "DO NOT KILL THE COLONEL."

"Got it. And I am not an idiot, Puppeteer!"

"Whatever, just shut up and kill him already!"

Armstrong, obeying Riza's command, took aim again. He lunged repeatedly at the masked man, hoping to kill him.

"What the heck?" Armstrong shouted, dropping me.

"Shizzt!" I cried, transforming back and looking at Armstrong's hands.

"Can I ask what's going on?"

"Soul wavelengths. You know equivalent exchange, it's kind of like that. But instead you get to weild me, and, since our soul wavelengths don't match, I deal damage to both you and our opponent."

"I see."

_DUREI SHINI! __**Durei shini.**__ Ed? ARE YOU OKAY? __**I can hear you, don't yell in my ear god dampit! **__Sorry. Where are you? __**Underneath Central. Pathways lead there from a secret entrance behind Roy's desk.**__ What do you know about a man in a mask? __**He's bad news.**_White hot pain engulfed my senses. _**OW! **__NO SHIAT I CAN FEEL THAT TOO! __**Sorry, it's not my fault!**__ I know that. __**Jesus, are you under attack or something?**__ Yeah. Black mask ring a bell? __**That's Kankeki. He's an assassin from Drachma. He's crafty, watch out.**__ Psh, I went to a freaking school for fighting. Just shut up and let me deal with this. __**Got it.**_

"OI! Earth to Elliot!"

"Shini durei!"

"What?"

"Nothing." I said, turning the fingers on my left hand into kunai.

"Jesus! Is that safe?"

"I'm a weapon, this is just another mode. Let's fudge this idiot up. He's an assassin from Drachma. Kankeki."

"How do you-"

"Durei shini."

"Life death?"

"Special connection for a weilder and their weapon. Shini durei just breaks it."

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON OUT HERE?"

"Assassin!"

I threw the kunai at the assassin, hitting my marks. He fell, grabbing multiple kunai in his face, abdomen, and feet.

"Lethal hits?"

"No. But mind if I go?"

"No. Dismissed."

"Thanksssss." I hissed, running off.

"DON'T GO AFTER ED WITHOUT BACKUP!"

"I won't, Roy!"

_**Durei Shini. **__Durei shini.__** What the heck happened to the assassin?**__ Tried to kill Roy. To I beat him up a bit. __**Elliot-**__ Oh shut up, Edward. You know just as well as I do that I'm not going to back down. __**That's not what I meant! He could've killed you in a single hit! **__Edward! SHUT UP AND FOCUS! I'm on my way. __**Okay, but be-**__ ED? EDWARD!_

I ran past chimeras. I ran past every single monster that came toward's me. Envy stood in my path. I just ran right past him.

"I swear to god, if you killed Edward, I am going to kill you." I threatened, yelling to make myself heard.

"Gotcha, shrimp!"

I ran towards Ed's soul wavelength. _Hang on, Ed. I'm on my way!_ His wavelength was nearly impossible to find, but I ran as fast as I could.

"STOP!"

"FORGET YOU!" I yelled back, running faster.

My cell phone rang.

"Roy?"

"Yeah?"

"Backup. NOW!"

"Roger that."

CLICK. I ran faster and faster and faster, until I felt like my legs would fall off. _Hang on, Ed, please! I'm coming!_

"YOU BASTARDS! WHAT'D YOU DO TO MY WEILDER?" I screeched, running into a room, where Edward was chained to the wall, bleeding profusely.

"Relax, he's not dead. Yet, anyways." Wrath laughed, preparing for a downward diagonal slash that would surely kill my weilder.

I ran, sheilding him defiantly. Wrath brought his sword down, cutting me instead of Edward.

"You idiot!" Ed choked out.

"No…you're…idiot…" I somewhat laughed, falling to my knees.

At that moment, Roy raced into the room, freed Edward, and laid me on my back. He charcoaled Wrath until there was nothing left but ash. Riza and Falman supported Edward. Someone came over to help me.

"Get…Ed…hospital…now…Don't…me…not…worth…helping…protect…" I stammered, red clouding my vision.

Roy carried me out of HQ and to a hospital. I must've blacked out somewhere along the way, because the next thing I knew, I was lying in a hospital bed, stitches clamping the wound on my chest and abdomen shut. Roy looked at me sadly. He explained that I had been in surgery for a few hours and that they found that Alphonse had hung himself, Winry had stabbed herself with a pair of pliers(OUCH!), and that they were so sorry, but if Ed died, they couldn't cope with the grief.

"Tell Edward that I'm so sorry I couldn't protect him." My head lolled to the side.

"Elliot, I'm sorry, but Edward didn't make it." Riza said, patting my head.

"N-No… Not Ed…NO! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT!" I said, resisting the handcuffs holding me to the bed, not caring when they sliced through my flesh.

"Elliot, we might lose you too, stop struggling!" Riza pinned me down, while Roy walked out of the room with her gun.

I heard a gunshot and a loud THWACK! I knew that sound. That was the sound of a body hitting the floor. Riza ran into the hallway.

"ROY!" I heard her shriek.

She returned to the room sobbing. I looked at her sadly.

"I know. But tell everyone that I'm sorry for causing all of this death."

My chest constricted.

**Riza's POV.**

I watched Elliot die, unable to help her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Why didn't you fulfill her last wish?"

"Because, Armstrong, Havoc, Falman, Feury, and everyone else that came to help were killed by Scar. They're already dead."

I would never hear Edward or Elliot play the melodic lullabies they played ever again. Tears rolled down my cheeks and formed small puddles on the floor. I jumped off the roof, sure to land on the fence.

**Author's POV.**

Riza jumped, landing on the fence. Edward's lullaby rang through her ears, accompanied by the harmony part played by Elliot, in her final moments. This was one song that would never be played on the ivory keys that Edward Elric or Elliot Rockbell played. An innocent bystander soon bought the piano and sold it to Pinako, who put a cover on it and set it in her living room, in memorial of the teens who died/committed suicide in an attempt to be heroes. And heroes they were.


End file.
